Jam
by Kaykos
Summary: Ginny's not alone, anymore. She was a smart little girl who didn't pine after Draco when he left her... but will she have the sence to not go back when she meets him again? Is our little girl really over him?
1. Default Chapter

Jam  
  
Chapter One - All Grown up  
  
A/N- This is the sequel to Toast, I highly suggest that you read that story first before you read this one because it may confuse you if you have not. Remember this is a D/G story no matter what I try to lead you to believe. It'll be two weeks until the next chapter comes out, because I'm going on spring break! Yeah baby!  
  
Disclaimer- I own the cat... she's actually modeled after my own little kitty ^_^, other than that, it all belongs to JKR (Well, maybe not the idea for this pair, but hey! It works)  
  
~*~  
  
Hands danced across the cover of a fairly new Hogwarts yearbook. Dainty fingers opened the book, tossing pages of numerous students aside. The girl stopped at one picture, one picture of a man that had tortured her since he had graduated from her school, leaving her alone and confused. A yearning sigh escaped her lips as she let a finger trace his sharp features, his silky, blonde hair, remembering his sweet touch, his soft kisses.  
  
She snapped the book closed upon feeling the familiar callused hands that had held her every time she cried. She looked up into the face of her lover, orange tendrils framing her face; the rest of her hair swept up into a bun. She listened to him sigh as he bent down to kiss her soft lips. She accepted his kiss, pushing the yearbook under her bed shrewdly. When they parted, he sat down next to her.  
  
"Are you all right Ginny?" he asked, looking deep into her doe brown eyes. She replied by giving him a soft nod, snuggling into his firm chest.  
  
"Just thinking..." Ginny replied, rubbing her thumb across the palm of his hand, looking wistfully out the window. He kissed the top of her head, following her gaze.  
  
"Thinking about him again?" he asked, looking down at her. She didn't answer him. He shook his head.  
  
"Gin, you need to forget Draco... he's not worth all this time you've been dwelling on him. Besides, you're with me now, isn't that enough... don't you love me?" he asked, his eyes showing all the hurt and bemusement he was feeling. He drew away from her upon hearing no response.  
  
She bit her bottom lip; afraid her best friend was just about to leave her for good. She watched him get up, reaching for his jacket. She extended her hand to him, gripping his pants leg.  
  
"Please don't... you know I love you," she whispered. He sighed, relieved, sitting down next to her, wrapping his lanky arms around her body. She couldn't help but smile upon feeling his touch. It wasn't like the passion filled caresses she had felt with Draco, but he made her feel special when he touched her, as if she was a delicate flower. He made her feel that she was better than anything she could ever think herself to be.  
  
Looking up at him, she lightly kissed him, resting her head on his shoulder. He couldn't have been happier, and she knew. He raked his hands through her soft curly tendrils, treasuring every moment he spent with her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as his hands danced around her pants line. She closed her eyes, sighing complacently. He jerked his head up to her clock.  
  
"Oh crap!" he snapped, jumping up, Ginny flying off his lap. She stood up, rubbing her rear end. He began searching furiously around her room for his jacket.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, picking his jacket off her bed, handing it to him.  
  
"I've got to be at work now to get ready for the ball... you are coming as my date, aren't you?" he asked, opening the door. She nodded as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. He gave her a quick smile before rushing outside her flat.  
  
Ginny closed the door behind him, chuckling to herself. She glanced about her rather messy flat. She grinned proudly. It may be small and untidy, but it was all hers. It was one of the only things she could truly call her own. She smiled; walking over the pile of clothes that lay scattered about her floor, into her room.  
  
"What to wear..." Ginny sighed, flicking through her closet of dress robes. She stuck her nose up at a particularly hideous pink robe her mother had gotten her as a graduation day present. She continued her hunt, stopping at an enchanting golden robe studded with emerald gems, trimmed with sparkling lace. She contemplated not wearing it for it's particularly low V-neck, but she took it out, pulling it up to her face.  
  
"That one's the ticket M'dear!" her mirror chirped happily. Ginny grinned, laying it across her bed.   
  
She stepped onto the cold tiles of her bathroom, lightly padding over to the bath faucet. She turned the hot water on high, slipping a tad of bubble bath into the mix. Ginny pulled gently on her hair ribbon, letting a band of bright orange ringlets slide down her back. She shed her clothes on the floor, stepping gracefully into the sweet blend. She sank down into her tub, turning the faucet off with her foot. She let her hair surround her, closing her eyes, taking in the sweet aroma of cinnamon.  
  
Her memories consumed her mind, memories of when she had thought that she and Draco were meant to be. A single tear leaked down her cheek.  
  
Flashback  
  
Ginny jumped, startled as Draco grabbed hold of her shoulders. Her body relaxed under his touch. She turned to him, a coy smile playing at the corners of her lips. He sat down on a soft couch, looking intently out the window. Ginny sat down beside him, looking out at the view the Astronomy Tower offered. She had been up here on secret rendezvous multiple times, but each time it was different. She found herself marveling at the stars as Draco's gaze switched to her. She didn't know he was surveying her, thinking how beautiful she was, though he would never tell her what he truly thought of her.  
  
Ginny turned to him, feeling odd having him look at her so intently. He smirked, bending down, kissing her harshly. She flinched under his cold touch, his bruising kiss, but she pressed back into him none the less. His skin was cold and raw, his caresses harsh and malevolent. His once silky skin was now ragged and worn, his hair growing to feel like straw.  
  
He pulled her close to him, his fingers pressing into her back. She gripped his shirt for support; electric shots shooting up her spine. He drove her wild, nibbling at her ear, kissing every visible inch of her. It was primal, the drive they had when they were together. His rough hand caressed her milky cheek, a slice of hot pain searing through out Ginny's bones. She closed her eyes, letting out a soft moan as he kissed the nape of her neck, moving suddenly back up to her lips.  
  
Her knees began to weaken as his hands crawled up her back, slowly inching their way around her waist. Her stomach tightened, a feeling unlike she had known before arousing inside her. She clutched tightly to him, kissing him passionately.   
  
She wrapped her long legs around his waist, feeling him tense up beneath her. He quickly relaxed, though his pants did not, laying her down on the satin couch, letting himself fall on top of her. He pulled her hair out of its bun; an orange sea of her silky hair lay out around them. He fingered a tendril, pushing the sleeves of her shirt down, kissing her bare shoulders. Ginny shivered his lips like ice upon her fiery skin.  
  
Flashback End  
  
A loud meow echoed from outside the bathroom door. Ginny wiped away her tear, picking her wand up from beside her on the floor. She mumbled a spell, her door shooting open, allowing her calico cat to enter. She looked up at Ginny with big amber eyes. Ginny moved her face down to her cat; it didn't even flinch. Suddenly the cat let out a loud meow directly in Ginny's face, the potent smell of fish flying up Ginny's nostrils. She spluttered, splashing a bit of water on her cat's face.  
  
"Kitty! What was that for?" She screeched, rubbing her nose to get the smell out. Her cat didn't have a proper name, and when she had finally thought of a name she liked, (Dim-Sum) it wouldn't answer to anything else. Her cat scampered out of the bathroom. Ginny dunked her head under the water.  
  
She watched as tiny air bubbles formed around her stomach, coating her in a glistening light. She came up for air, her hand searching aimlessly about the rack for a bottle of shampoo. She finally grasped it, squeezing a small blob onto her hands. She ran it neatly through her hair, twisting the ends. She rinsed her hair out, adding a dab of leave-in-conditioner to her curls.  
  
Ginny pulled the drain on her bathtub, letting the water slink away. She reached for her green towel, drying herself off thoroughly. She walked to her bed, picking the dress robe up. She slipped her outfit on, checking her bedside clock. She would have to leave soon.  
  
Hurrying to her vanity, Ginny threw a dash of makeup on, charming her hair up into a french twist, leaving a few tendrils to frame her face. She looked in the mirror, smiling, not helping but thinking she looked good. The doorbell clanged through out her tiny flat. Ginny scrambled to the door, slipping her creamy shoes on as she hopped along.  
  
"Gods, you look gorgeous Gin, can I come in?" he asked, leaning on the frame of the door. She gulped, taking in his lean frame; his blonde hair set a mess about his head, giving him the appearance of having a halo. Ginny nodded, coming back to his question, letting him inside. He sauntered about her flat, sitting himself down at her kitchen table.  
  
He looked up at her, a mischievous smile playing at his lips. Ginny cocked her eyebrow, letting out a soft giggle at his comical face. He scrunched his nose, laughing with her. She gently sat down on his lap, fingering a piece of sandy blonde hair.  
  
"I love you," he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes upon feeling his warm breath brush against her cheek. She inhaled the smell of strawberry shortcake. Feeling the craving, she lightly kissed him. He kissed her back, applying slight pressure. A soothing warmth spread through her bones as he waited for her to allow him to press further. She slightly parted her lips, letting his tongue slip into her mouth.  
  
He caressed her insides, his hand fondling one of her loose tendrils. Her hands flew up to his neck, pressing her body close to him, feeling the urge to be in his arms. She broke their kiss with soft nuzzles, cuddling close to him. She looked into his amber eyes, her knees weakening at the site of him. Ginny brought her head back to his with a hunger.  
  
She kissed him forcefully, her hands fluttering across his back. He was taken aback for a moment, but soon responded, his passion matching her own. She moved her hands down his back, over to his pants line, kicking her shoes off her feet. He snapped up rigidly. She pulled away looking at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, hurt that he had resisted. He shook his head, swooping down to kiss her once more. She could feel his hands wrapping around her as he stood up. She readjusted herself in his arms as he carried her over to the bed. Zealous pangs shot up her back, love more than lust in her heart. She felt safe kissing him, safe in his arms.  
  
Ginny was torn from her thoughts as she was gently laid down onto her satin bedspread. He kissed her lips sweetly, nibbling the bottom one. She felt his hands flick up her back, onto her hair. With one effortless tug, her hair came plunging down about her shoulders in a waterfall of orange ringlets. He pulled away, angling himself next to her.  
  
She huffed, a bit disappointed but snuggled into his embrace all the same. He looked down at her, tenderness glistening in his eyes. She turned her head, looking at him. He quietly bent down, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"May I escort my princess to the ball?" he asked.  
  
"If I can find my shoes and fix my hair..." Ginny sighed, getting up. She wandered into the kitchen to find her shoes. He followed her, wrapping his hands around her waist, placing his head in the swoop of her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck, kissing it adoringly. Ginny laughed, as she pulled the strap of her shoe onto her heel, the other one already on her foot.  
  
"You should wear your hair down," he suggested, inhaling the flowery aroma of her hair. She sighed in agreement; they were already late. He picked up her wand from her coffee table, handing it to her.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked. She nodded. With a soft 'pop' the two disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Ginny smoothed out her dress in front of the full-length mirror. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze. She smiled at him.  
  
"Are you ready to go in? Or shall we be extremely yet fashionably late?" he chuckled, smiling at her. She admired his white teeth, his brilliant smile. Ginny pulled him forward, opening the entrance doors with one great swoop.  
  
Inside the whole hall turned to see who was arriving. Ginny blushed deeply, wishing she hadn't opened the doors so forcefully. The butler at the bottom of the stairs cleared his throat.  
  
"Mr. Colin Creevey and Miss. Virginia Weasley," the butler announced. Colin held out his arm for Ginny. She took it, cascading down the crystal staircase gracefully, her white-gloved hand trailing down the crystal banister as she went. The chandelier sent a soft glow around Ginny, the light illuminating her golden dress. She looked as an angel with invisible wings. The crowd let out a polite round of applause, turning back to their business.  
  
Ginny was relieved when she reached the bottom of the staircase, she felt that the attention that had been directed at her was finally gone, she could relax. She looked up at Colin's tall figure, but his eyes were flickering about the room. Thinking about business propositions I bet, Ginny wagered to herself as she felt herself being led to a group of tall men in black dress robes.  
  
"Hello boys, I'd like to introduce you to my dear friend," Colin began shooting Ginny a playful look, "Virginia. Ginny, this is Ivan Barakaov, Richard Wilkins, and Daniel Crick. They all work with me down town." Colin introduced, allowing each man to shake Ginny's small hand.  
  
Ginny could tell that it was going to be a long night, full of small talk and hardly any dancing at all. She forced a smile at one of Richard's rather lame jokes. She turned to Colin, pleading him to take her away. He shot her a look, pleading her to be patient, promising that he would make it well worth her while afterwards. She let out a soft snort. She had rarely seen Colin so engrossed in anything, other than his old obsession with Harry, but he really seemed to be enjoying himself.  
  
Ginny excused herself to go grab a glass of punch. She walked over to the drink counter, ordering a small glass of a pink swirly froth. The bar tender winked at her as he handed her the drink.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" she asked a bit sheepishly.  
  
"It's on the house," he smiled, showing a few missing teeth. Ginny forced a smile, walking away. She sipped her drink, finding it to be flavored a delightful strawberry smoothie. She consumed her drink quickly, scanning the room for her escort. Finding him to be nowhere within her sight, she slipped over to the garden, stepping out into the fresh spring air.  
  
She stepped over to the bench, spreading her dress out around her before she plopped down. Ginny smelled a blood red rose, which lay next to her. She gently plucked it off the bush, getting pricked by the thorns. Ginny let out a soft yelp as she cradled her bleeding hand.  
  
She picked up the rose once more, avoiding the thorns, admiring its beauty. Ginny switched her attention to the starry sky, the moon shining brightly down upon her. She stood up walking over to the pond, bending herself down, setting the rose into the cool water. Ginny sighed, letting her finger dance across the tip of the bright blue pool.  
  
She shivered, feeling a cold chill running up her spine. She turned around, but she hadn't expected to see who was standing there. Her heart jerked in her chest, her knees almost giving out. She felt her breath become short and quick.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Confrontation

Jam chapter 2  
  
A/N- Sorry it took so long to get out, but here it is. Ginny may be out of character, but that's all right. Don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer- I STILL own nothing; it all belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling, Scholastic and a few other various groups of people that I'm not exactly sure of.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny snapped her head down afraid Draco would notice her. She swept her hand up, covering her face. Ginny crawled over behind the bush, looking up now and then to see him engrossed in conversation with a particular good looking-  
  
"Ginny, what are we doing huddled behind a rose bush?" Colin asked. Ginny looked to her right, to see Colin hunched over next to her. She stood up, brushing off her dress. Ginny laughed, a crimson blush spreading across her cheeks. She scratched the back of her head, trying to find a reasonable explanation.  
  
"I thought I lost a jewel on my dress, and I was looking for it," she lied, a smile plastered to her face. Colin chortled, offering her his arm. She took it willingly. He began to lead her over to where Draco was leaning against the doorway.  
  
"Let's not go that way," Ginny pleaded, dragging Colin in the opposite direction. He shot her an odd look, but had no other choice than to follow her around the back of the mansion.  
  
The tall grass tickled Ginny's feet as she trudged around the outside of the enormous building. She had no idea as to where she was going, and to make it all the better, Colin was beginning to whine.  
  
"Do you even know where you're taking me?" he grunted. Ginny turned, only to stare at him coldly. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm going to go back, you're welcome to come with me, in fact I wish you would, but I'm not going to wander around the grounds of Malfoy Mansion all night long!"  
  
Ginny gaped open mouthed at him like a fish. Finally snapping out of her revere she howled at him, "We're at MALFOY MANSION? You work for... Malfoy?" He nodded his head.  
  
"Now, if we could go back inside I could get some business done," he growled. Ginny agreed bitterly, storming back to the garden doors.  
  
Thankfully, Draco had gone inside. Most likely swept off by some floozy, Ginny thought sourly as she followed Colin inside, back into the crowded ballroom. The orchestra was playing an enchanting tune, causing Ginny to sway in her place. She turned to find Colin, but he had wandered off as soon as they entered the room. She huffed to herself.  
  
Ginny felt a slight tap on her shoulder. A charming young man, the young man Draco had been talking with earlier, extended his hand to her.  
  
"A pretty little lady such as yourself should be out on the dance floor, not standing here all alone. May I do the honors?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny giggled, accepting his hand.  
  
He swept her off onto the floor. She smiled, glad to finally be dancing. The man pulled her close as the orchestra slowed its tune to the engaging melody of a love song. He swayed back and forth, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm.  
  
"The name's Zabini, Blaise Zabini..." he whispered into her ear as one of his chocolate curls fell in front of his face. Ginny replied with her name, resting her head on his shoulder. She stayed in that position, rather comfortable, for quite some time.   
  
"You went to Hogwarts, a Gryffindor if I'm correct?" he sighed as the song ended. She drew away from him, nodding her head.  
  
"How did you know?" she asked, completely bemused.  
  
"I have my ways, oh Draco!" Blaise replied nonchalantly as Draco approached them. He sauntered up, just as he used to, looking from Blaise to Ginny.  
  
"Care to introduce me to your little friend?" he asked raising his eyebrow at Blaise. He tugged at the collar of his emerald green robe, readjusting the silver serpent clasp. So, he doesn't recognize me... Ginny giggled to herself.  
  
"Actually, I must be finding my date, if you'll excuse me," Ginny politely pardoned herself, walking away. She barely caught Blaise scolding Draco for scaring her off.  
  
Ginny straightened her back, swaying her hips a bit, just in case they were looking at her. Though she highly doubted they were, she flipped her hair, pushing it out of her face sexily. Though the room was noisy and crowded with people, she distinguished the sound of footsteps coming towards her.  
  
"Do I scare you?" she heard Draco sneer as he walked up behind her. She turned to him, offering him one word, in the exact same tone she had years ago.  
  
"No." Not wanting to make any more conversation with him, she turned her back, surveying everyone in the room swaying gracefully to the music. He sighed, turning her roughly to him.  
  
"It is rather rude to ignore the host of the ball you know," he snapped. Ginny couldn't help but grin. He REALLY didn't remember her.  
  
"Yes, but when one was tortured by a certain host, one has all the right in the world to do as she pleases," Ginny replied tartly, turning once more to the room.  
  
Colin came bounding up, knowing that something was wrong. Ginny smiled, relieved, kissing him square on the mouth, directly in front of Draco.  
  
"Oh, hello Schnookums, I was beginning to worry!" Ginny cooed to Colin, running her hand around the collar of his dress robes affectionately. Ginny turned back to Draco.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have any... toast here, would you?" she sneered, watching gleefully as Draco quickly excused himself and dashed off to the bathroom. She turned back to Colin.  
  
"Well, are you going to ask me to dance, or just sit there like a bump on a log all evening?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. He chuckled, sweeping her off onto the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
"Do you know who that bloody redhead is Zabini?" Draco barked from inside the toilet. Blaise stood, leaning on the outside of the door, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Which one? There are plenty of redheads here," Blaise choked out, trying not to burst out laughing. She was the only redhead there.  
  
"The one in the gold dress," Draco hissed from inside the bathroom. Blaise could hear him zipping up his pants.  
  
"Which gold dress? There are plenty of gold dresses here," Blaise continued, becoming very irksome.  
  
"Goddamn it Zabini, do you know her or not?" Draco roared, pulling the door open.  
  
"Yes I do," he chortled, holding out each word with pleasure, watching as Draco began to itch with irritation. After a pause, Draco spoke up again,  
  
"Well?"  
  
"You knew her back in seventh year, quite well, if I may say..." Blaise finished, looking around the room as if the topic was boring him, though it wasn't the case. Draco choked, his eyes growing wide.  
  
"Oh God!" he spat, disgust dripping from his voice. He swiftly turned from Blaise to find her, he had unfinished business to attend to.  
  
***  
  
Ginny collapsed onto her kitchen chair. She took off her shoe, rubbing her foot gingerly. Colin looked down at her, a little mad, but still content. Ginny looked up at him, worried.  
  
"Are you mad I made you leave early?" she asked apologetically, her eyes growing wide.  
  
"No, of course not," he sighed sitting down next to her. She tilted her head to the side, looking up at him.  
  
Colin placed his elbow on the table, resting his chin on his hand, smiling back at her. Ginny kicked off her other shoe, standing up. She walked backwards, motioning him to follow her. She disappeared into her bedroom. He stood up, not sure of what she was doing, but followed her anyway.  
  
Ginny turned off all the lights in her room. She picked up her wand, transfiguring some of her dirty clothes into candles. She lighted them, sending them up into the air. Colin entered the room as she was lighting the candles with a flick of her wand. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his shoulder in the dip of her neck.  
  
Ginny felt his lips caress her neck as she placed her wand on her bedside table. She rolled her head back, a low moan escaping her lips. She turned to face him, but before she could do anything, his lips were on her own. Ginny closed her eyes as she let his tongue slip into her mouth, tickling her insides.  
  
Ginny broke away from him, sitting down on her bed. She motioned for him to sit down next to her. He cocked his head to the side, hesitating, but sat down none the less. She kissed his lips, her hands twirling his hair. Colin scooped her into his lap, letting his hands rest on her hips as he kissed her nose.  
  
"We should wait," he sighed looking at her pleadingly.  
  
"For what Colin?" Ginny snapped, jumping off his lap. He winced, but held to his views.  
  
"I think it would be best if I went home, good night." Colin mumbled, standing up. He grabbed his wand, but before he went he kissed Ginny lightly on her forehead.  
  
"I love you," he whispered before he disaperated with a soft pop. Ginny growled under her breath, charming the candles onto various spots on her table. Ginny moved to her dresser, pulling out a pair of sky blue pajamas. She took her dress off, slipping the pajamas on. She jumped at a soft knock at the door. Thinking it was Colin; she rushed to her front door, whipping it open.  
  
"You're back-" she began, but stopped upon seeing a harsh face and cold gray eyes. Ginny narrowed her eyes, slamming the door in his face. She turned her back to the door, but stopped as he knocked again. Rolling her eyes she opened the door.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat bitterly, narrowing her warm eyes at him. He laughed, walking into her flat.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Ginny screeched, trying to herd him out the door.  
  
"I want you to take that silly spell off of me," he replied lamely, turning to her. She stared at him blankly for a moment, but burst out laughing remembering the curse she had placed on him back at school. He narrowed his eyes, walking up to her. Ginny backed up, suddenly afraid, allowing him to pin her to the wall. She looked up at him curtly.  
  
"I don't think I will," she snapped, trying to wriggle away from him.  
  
"Do it, now!" he roared, pushing Ginny back to him. Ginny's eyes widened with fear. Still, she shook her head no. His eye twitched.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked softly. Ginny smelled his sweet breath rolling across her face. Her heartbeat began to quicken with the realization of how close their bodies were. Her breaths became quick and short her chest heaving. Draco smiled upon her reaction.  
  
"Say yes," he cooed, twirling a tendril of her hair in his finger. Ginny closed her eyes with pleasure, biting her bottom lip. She shook her head no all the same. Draco lifted his hand to her cheek, his thumb caressing her milky skin.  
  
"Come now, give me the counter-curse," he sighed, a sweet ring in his voice. Ginny managed to whimper out no, though her body was urging her to do anything he wanted. She licked her lips, noting their close proximity. Unwillingly her eyes wandered across his face, her gaze fixed on his soft lips just as they had years ago.  
  
"Say yes Virginia," Draco pressed, pulling his face close to hers. Ginny couldn't help but looking into his gray eyes. Draco grinned, bending his face to hers, his lips meeting hers. Ginny's knees weakened, making her feel as if she would fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support. She gasped in surprise, finally realizing what was happening. Draco took it as an invite, his tongue slithering into her mouth.  
  
Searing pain surged through out Ginny, her body heating with warmth. She kissed him back, unable to control herself. She just wanted to stay kissing him as long as possible. He pulled his body close to hers, exploring the once familiar insides of her mouth. Suddenly Draco pushed away, awaiting her answer.  
  
"Yes... yes!" Ginny sighed, slumping against her wall. He sneered, a cruel grimace lighting his face.  
  
Ginny stood up shakily, hobbling into her room. Draco followed her curiously, watching as she bent over her trunk, throwing various rolls of parchment aside. Finally she turned to him, a roll of parchment tied with a red bow in her hand. She sat down on the floor, holding it teasingly.  
  
"Well then?" Draco asked, looking at her blankly. She let a cruel smile play at the corners of her lips. Ginny huffed, annoyed, suddenly throwing the roll of parchment at him. He caught it gracefully, striding out of her flat without another word.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but chuckle, knowing she would be seeing him sometime soon, at least once he found out what the charm she had given him actually did. Suddenly realizing that she hadn't seen her cat since she got back, she began to search for her.  
  
~*~ 


	3. A break from Reality

Jam chapter 3 A Break from Reality  
  
~*~  
  
He haunted her thoughts. The fresh memory of his lips on hers, she shook her head ridding the thought from her mind. She needed a break, a holiday.  
  
Ginny found herself taking a brisk step forwards, rapping firmly on the wooden door. It had been so long since she had been back here, back home. She gazed around the front yard, things lying strewn across the grass. She supposed that her parents would want to keep the place as homey as possible, even if their kids weren't there to mess everything up. Ginny sighed, setting her suitcase down, slipping her shoes off. She stepped onto the extremely short grass (which her father had undoubtedly cut one too many times with a Muggle lawnmower), stepping lightly over to the garden. The blades of grass caressed her bare feet. Ginny felt carefree, as if she were a child again, traipsing about her grounds.  
  
She laughed upon seeing the garden completely taken over by the gnomes. One popped up, shaking a fist at her. She stuck out her tongue, one finger pulling at her cheek so one could see her entire eye. The gnome laughed, diving back into its hole. Ginny smiled, walking to the back of their house. She spotted the back door, rushing over to it. Before Ginny got a chance to close the door, a loud thudding came from the staircase. She could feel the ceiling begin to shake.  
  
"GINNY!" Ron roared as he jumped off the bottom step of the staircase. He ran up, engulfing his sister in a walloping hug. He squeezed her sides, pinning her arms down, swinging her around in circles. Ginny, though her mind occupied with the problem of breathing, made out thumping footsteps rushing towards them. When Ron let her go, she saw her entire troop of brothers grinning madly, each fighting to stay in front of the rest. Percy bustled his way out from the back of the pack of boys, clearing his throat importantly.  
  
"Welcome home Ginny, I would love to stay and chat, but I must be writing a report for the ministry. It would be utter chaos if my report wasn't in on time for the case on magic carpets," Percy sniffed arrogantly, bowing his head slightly. He pushed up his glasses, quickly turning his back to them all. Percy trudged up the stairs, to his room Ginny suspected.  
  
Her thoughts were soon turned to those of cheer as each of the rest of her brothers bombarded her with hugs and kisses. She smiled at them all, glad to be home, but muttered that she really should be putting her things away.  
  
Finally freed from her sibling's grasp, Ginny walked up the stairs, her suitcase, fetched for her by Charlie, grasped snug in her hand. She held her shoes in her free hand, her feet getting reacquainted with the soft carpeting of The Burrow. Ginny stopped short on the second floor as a door was thrown open.  
  
"Dear, you're home!" Molly beamed rushing out the door, her arms outstretched. She pulled Ginny into one of her famous motherly hugs, robbing Ginny of her breath. Ginny stumbled back as her mother let her go. She could feel her mother's soft hands on her cheeks, examining her eyes.  
  
"Oh Ginny, how we've missed you, all of you children! Come down as soon as you've got your things situated for a cup of tea. I dear say you'll find your room just as you left it. Your father will be home by the time you're done if I'm correct," Molly sighed, walking down the stairs.  
  
Ginny laughed, picking up her suitcase once more. She ducked down the hall, stopping at the door at the end of the hallway. Glimmering letters painted across the door read 'Virginia's room'. She smiled; opening the door, covering her face with her hands as a wave of stuffed animals came piling down on top of her. She kicked them inside her room, pushing a few off her bed. She flopped down onto the feather bed, examining her room.  
  
The yellow walls were just as vibrant as ever, though the color was dimming with the darkening sky. She turned to the picture that lay on her bedside table, the images of her mother and father smiling at her warmly.  
  
Ginny bounced off her bed, retrieving her suitcase from the floor. She unzipped the bag, charming all of her clothes into her dressers. A shrill shout from downstairs told her that her father was home. Bounding down the stairs, she rushed over to Arthur, practically jumping into his arms.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my baby girl!" he laughed, letting her go. She smiled up at him, sitting down at the kitchen table, grabbing a cup for her tea. Soon enough everyone was at the table, making conversation.  
  
"So Ron, how are things going with Parkinson?" Fred coughed, setting his cup of tea down. Ron turned bright red, tipping his cup up to hide his face.  
  
"I just work with her," he snapped, shoving a tea biscuit in his mouth. Ginny laughed as Ron turned to look out the window, signaling that the subject was closed.   
  
She noticed that George was fidgeting in his seat, his face looked as if it were about to explode with laughter. She knew why as a big sign suddenly appeared above Ron's head which read 'liar'. Ginny snorted into her tea, a wave splashing up into her face, down her shirt. Fred and George exchanged mischievous glances, quickly excusing themselves from the table.  
  
Arthur looked up from his paper, bursting out into laughter. Molly shot him a nasty glance, her eyes following his gaze. Her mouth dropped in astonishment when she saw what was going on. Molly's hand slid over to the dough roller, griping the handle tightly.  
  
"FRED, GEORGE, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" she hollered, marching out in the general direction the twins had left. The remaining members of the Weasley family lapsed into a silence so they could hear what was going on.  
  
"The first day you're back in this house you're causing trouble, I don't know what I'm going to do with you two! If I weren't your mother I would roast you alive! To tease your brother like that..." Molly's voice echoed down the hallway. Ginny could just picture the two shrinking back from their mother. Ron looked at her, a questioning expression on his face.  
  
"What is she talking about?" he asked, turning his head to Bill, Charlie, and Ginny, the sign wiggling with his head as it moved. Ginny pressed her lips together, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Look in the mirror Ron," she managed to spit out before chuckling heartily. Ron jumped up, rushing to the bathroom. It was the first time Ginny ever heard one of her brothers scream like a girl. Bill and Charlie rolled their eyes, turning back to Ginny. Arthur rolled up his paper, excusing himself from the table, saying he had to look into something for work.  
  
"So Ginny, how's life been treating you?" Charlie asked, setting his cup of tea down on the table.  
  
"Alright I guess, I had a run in with Malfoy not too long ago, but that's not exactly anything interesting," she sighed, flinching, remembering how good it felt to have his lips on hers again. A wave of guilty warmth flooded her cheeks. She knew she was turning scarlet and silently scolded herself for it.  
  
Charlie looked at his sister skeptically "Why Virginia dearest, you're blushing. May I be so bold as to inquire why?" he asked his eyes wide with wonder. Bill snorted at his brother's phrase, though he was equally as interested to find out why she was blushing.  
  
"Oh it was nothing, just called me scum, the usual." Ginny sighed, waving the whole subject away with her hand. She bit her bottom lip, awaiting a sign from either of them that they believed her.  
  
"Well, if he says anything about you again, just tell me and I'll 'accidentally' lose control of a dragon around him," Charlie laughed.  
  
"If I don't get to him first," Bill added, punching his fist into his hand.  
  
"Thanks, but it was nothing that severe," Ginny sighed, "Though I wish it were!" Bill ruffled his sister's hair suddenly giving her a noogie.  
  
"Ouch! I think I'm in more danger with you than him," she laughed, pushing his hand away. Bill laughed appreciatively as Molly re-entered the room, smoothing out her apron as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"Ginny, care to run with me to Diagon Alley for a few things? I fear we're running out of Floo..." Ginny lightened at the suggestion.  
  
"Yes! Just let me go get my shoes," she replied eagerly, rushing up three stories for her sandals.  
  
When she returned back downstairs Molly was waiting for her, the pot of Floo Powder in her hands. She swept a cloak over Ginny's shoulders so she wouldn't catch a chill, just like any overprotective mother would.  
  
"I thought we would use Floo since you haven't traveled this way since you were quite younger," Molly suggested, handing the pot to Ginny. She looked down only finding a bit of the granulated green powder left. She took a handful stepping into the fireplace.  
  
"Diagon Alley!" she exclaimed, emerald flames consuming her. Within a blink of an eye she was zooming down a tunnel, thousands of fireplaces blinking past her. She tucked her elbows in so they wouldn't get jammed against the harsh brick. She began to get woozy as she finally came to a stop at the Leaky Cauldron. Sooty, she stumbled out of the fireplace, soon followed by her mum.  
  
"Ah, hello Tom!" Molly chimed at the bald bartender. He waved a cheery hello, returning back to his work, which seemed to be attending a very argumentative blonde. Ginny gasped upon realizing whom the blonde was, shooing her mother out of the pub.  
  
Molly huffed. "What was that for?" Ginny waved it away with her hand.  
  
"Nothing, what do you say we go into Flourish and Blotts to buy a book Mum?" Ginny suggested, trying to divert her mother's attention.  
  
"Oh, that's a nice prospect. I was going to pick up a copy of Newt Schmander's new book anyway," Molly replied, completely forgetting how rudely her daughter just shoved her out of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
A small bell chimed above their heads, signaling that they had entered Flourish and Blott's. Ginny sighed, a bit overwhelmed with she shop's clattered state. Books lay strewn across tables, the bookcases filled to the brim, some books floating in mid air. A particularly large book clonked Ginny on the head forcefully.  
  
"Ouch!" she yelled, snatching the book from the air. Seeing it was the book her mother wanted she shoved it into Molly's hands. She gave Ginny a thankful smile, walking to the counter.  
  
Ginny stumbled off into an odd corner of the shop, looking around at the books. They all seemed a bit odd, like something Snape would read. She looked at the sign hanging above her head.  
  
"Ha, potions section." Ginny laughed, rolling her eyes. A leering sneer hissed from behind her. She closed her eyes tightly, dreading the person whom she thought it was. Slowly, she turned around.  
  
"'Lo!" Blaze waved cheerfully, "Thought I was a nasty, snarky, blonde named Malfoy?" he asked, a grin spreading across his lips. Ginny sighed in relief, her shoulders relaxing.  
  
"Yeah, actually I did." She chuckled. Molly hurried up to her, tugging at her shoulder incessantly. Ginny excused herself from Blaze, walking out of the store with her mother.  
  
They walked in silence with no destination in mind. Ginny took it as an opportunity to think. Just to ponder the things that have been going on and Draco... no Malfoy. It was more so the latter than anything else. She couldn't deny his eyes were gorgeous, and mysterious all in one. She couldn't read him, which intrigued her beyond belief.  
  
A broad chest smacked full on into Ginny. She stumbled backwards, falling onto the harsh cobblestone. Her mother, not noticing, kept on walking, disappearing into Quality Quiddich Supplies.  
  
"Excuse me," Ginny spat sarcastically, getting up. She brushed herself off, managing to shoot a glare the rude man. A tendril of blonde hair caught her eye. 'Oh dear God no, not him,' Ginny pleaded inwardly. Looking up into cold gray eyes she was sure it was none other than Malfoy.  
  
"Yes, it was all your fault wasn't it?" Draco sneered, tucking his wand in his robe pocket. Ginny straightened herself, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I was being sarcastic..." she growled.  
  
"Dear Merlin, save me, a sarcastic Weasel?" Draco sighed in mock humor, slapping his cheeks. Ginny's left eye was beginning to twitch in anger.  
  
"After everything you've done, you at least owe me an apology for this." Ginny roared, her tiny hands balling up into fists.  
  
"Your eyes were put in the front of your head for a reason you know," Draco chuckled at her.  
  
"Which would be...?"  
  
"You're supposed to look ahead of you, not behind." He finished, turning his back to her. He had rendered her speechless. With a sharp turn he walked down Knockturn Alley, barely waving goodbye to her.  
  
"Funny, that actually made sence." Ginny mumbled to herself, confused. Amazed that Draco had given her good advice, she dashed off to find her mother, determined to not let anyone know about what had just happened.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- Sorry this too reallllly long to put out, but my muse has gone and left me. Needless to say, this isn't the best chapter, but I assure you the next chapter will be more promising. Don't worry, there IS a plot, somewhere ^_-  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything, except Draco for... er- personal purposes ;) just kidding, I wish I could have him and chain him to a leash. Mmm kinky ^_^ 


	4. Vodka

Jam

Chapter four Vodka

She kicked her shoes off, slumping down into her most comfortable armchair. Ginny was no longer at the burrow, she couldn't stand it there, and she needed to be alone. She needed to think. Her eyes roamed her empty flat, falling on the window. The curtains streamed inside, pushed by a cool wind.

A chilly draft swept into her house, causing a cold chill to run up she spine. She summoned a blanket over to herself, covering her body with the wool material. It was the blanket her mother had knitted her for her birthday. She smelled the blanket, reminded of home. Ginny closed her eyes, determined to sleep.

But sleep didn't come. Only the image of Draco's tall figure, his words echoing in her head. She grumbled, turning onto her other side. She would get him out of her head, even if it were the last thing she did.

Ginny got up, walking over to her refrigerator. She took out an apple, looking at the surface of it. Narrowing her eyes, she pictured it to be Draco's face.

"I will get rid of you!" Ginny grumbled, biting forcefully in the face of the apple. In some bizarre way, she thought by eating the apple, which resembled Draco's face, she would get rid of him. Obviously, it did not, the memory of him flooding her brain as quickly as she had thought it was gone. She screamed out in frustration.

__

I will not sit here and think of you! She thought waving her fist out at the window. Ginny abruptly turned to her Muggle television, picking up the remote, turning it on.

"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!" the audience chanted. Disgusted, Ginny turned off the television, transfiguring a candle into a cigarette. She wasn't much of a smoker, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

She put the fag to her lips, taking in a long drawl of smoke. She choked on it for a moment, coughing up the smoke out of her mouth. Ginny stomped it out on the floor, not sure of what she should do next. She looked about her flat once more, her eyes flicking back to the alcohol cabinet.

Abruptly, she got up, striding over to the cabinet. With much force, she finally managed to open the door with one great tug. Inside laid bottles of various names. She had liquor of Muggle nature and Wizarding. She contemplated whether she should take the Oldgen's Fire Whiskey, or the Skyy Vodka her father had gotten her for her birthday.

She chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes narrowing as the cogs turned in her brain. Finally coming to the conclusion that the vodka wasn't as strong as the Whiskey, she pulled the bottle out. Her body immediately slumped towards the floor with the weight of the super-sized bottle.

Ginny groaned, setting the bottle on the floor with a 'thump'. She was about to go up to get a cup, but figured it wouldn't really matter since she would be drinking the entire bottle that night anyway. Throwing a careless hand over her shoulder, she unscrewed the top, taking a swig of the clear liquid.

It ran down her throat, scorching everything it touched. She liked the way it felt, but more importantly, it took her mind off of Draco. Flinching, she grasped the bottle with both of her hands, pulling it up to her lips again. She hiccuped, lightly covering her mouth with her manicured hand.

Laughing to herself about the way her flat seemed to swish before her eyes; she looked down at the bottle, not caring when she saw that she managed to drink one sixth of the bottle in two gulps. Taking another swig, she plopped down on her couch, picking up the remote. She flipped through various channels, stopping at the discovery channel's special on the Arctic.

"It's…" Ginny hiccuped, causing her verbal slur to stop. "SEA CHICKENS!" She managed to set the bottle on the table before pointing at the TV, falling into a ball on the floor. Her hair fell over her face, momentarily hiding the 'sea chickens' from view. She pulled her hair away, her hand feeling about the table for the bottle. Her fingers finally closed in on the base of the dark blue vodka bottle. With that, she pulled the bottle down, drinking another good two sixths of the Muggle liquor.

"Mmmmm, this is good!" she chuckled, a bit of drool running out of the corner of her mouth. She tried to stand up, but fell onto the floor as soon as she got as far as crouching. Crawling around her carped floor, she managed to scrape up a piece of parchment and a quill.

"I'll show em! I'll show him what a… a, TERD he is. No one messes with this Weasley!" Ginny babbled, flinging her quill around in a drunken stupor. She began to scribble furiously on the parchment, muttering a few curse words as she wrote, sporadically taking a drink of the vodka.

She doted her 'I', scrunching her nose. Ripping the plain bottom half of the parchment, she scribbled a quick note to Colin. Yawning, she flung herself back onto the floor. Her tiny cat scrambled over to the letters, pawing at them curiously.

Sitting up quickly, Ginny snatched the letters into her hand. "No, those are important…" Her cat tilted her head to the side, turning around, her tail held up directly so Ginny could see her rear. Ginny stuck her tongue out at her cat, calling an owl over from her window. It was Colin's eagle owl; he had graciously let her borrow it. She stuffed the letters in the owl's talons, passing out with a great thump onto the floor.

***

"Ginny? Wake up!" Colin shook her tiny body furiously. She had passed out on the carpet not too long before he had gotten her owl. Of course, he sped right over.

Ginny's eyes slowly fluttered open, an immense pain throbbing in her head. "Not so loud," she whispered, clutching her head. Colin scanned the floor with his eyes, letting them rest on the empty vodka bottle.

"Gods Ginny, you got drunk?" he asked, his eyes bulging. Ginny put her hand to his lips; her eyes rolling closed again. He looked down at her tiny frame huddled on the floor. In one swoop, he had picked her up and laid her down on the couch. Her tiny hand was flung over her forehead, the other lay holding tightly to a squishy pillow. Her cat jumped up, curling itself next to her legs. A soft snore emitted from her lips. Colin chortled to himself, shaking his head.

With that, he bustled about her kitchen, taking out a few eggs. The aroma of the cooking omelet drove Ginny to get up, clutching her head. She stumbled into the kitchen, looking at Colin like he was a ten-headed monster. He grinned at her.

"What? I'm just cooking eggs," he laughed, patting her lightly on her back.

"Why are you here?" she managed to mumble, rubbing her eyes zealously.

"You owled me to come over straight away. Apparently you wanted to show me this fabulous drink, but now I see it's done you in. Vodka isn't something to be taken lightly you know," Colin lectured, flipping the eggs over in the pan.

"I drank what?" she asked him, her eyes glazed over, shining.

"Vodka, the whole damn bottle too. I have to commend you on that, Muggle liquor isn't very light."

"Shhh for God's sake!" Ginny boomed, causing her headache to worsen.

"And why should I do that? You need to pay for your mistakes, and learn why you should never do them again, and this seems to be the only way you'll learn."

"Oh, shove it up your arse!" Ginny cried, stomping out of the room. Colin came in a moment later with a plate of eggs. He set it down in her lap, but the smell of food made her sick. She jumped up, letting the eggs splatter all over the floor, running quickly to her bathroom.

She sat, bent over the toilet, barfing up everything she still had in her system. Not bothering to pull her hair back, she let out another wave of puke. She managed to sit down on the cold tiles of her bathroom floor as she puked out everything and then some.

Colin appeared in the doorframe with a hair clip. He pulled up bits of chunky hair carefully with the rest up into his imitation of a bun. After hours of leaning over the toilet and having her back rubbed by Colin, Ginny was finished. She stumbled over to her shower, pushing Colin out of the bathroom.

She felt disgusting all over, and it was all because of that damned Malfoy. Ginny huffed as she washed herself in the cold water, which was pelting down on her back. She turned the knobs to the shower off, reaching for her towel. She wrapped herself in the cloth, her eyes darting to the window.

An owl was tapping furiously at the glass with its beak. Ginny rushed over, undoing the latch, which held it closed, pushing the window open. The eagle owl, who looked nothing like Colin's, dropped a letter onto the floor, swooping out the window as fast as it had come in.

Ginny bent down, picking up the letter. She gulped upon seeing the Malfoy family seal. Neatly ripping it open she unfolded the letter. She reread the letter over and over.

I will disregard you last note since I have a sneaking suspicion you were intoxicated. Let someone know when you're going to drink for you are illiterate and quite incomprehensible. I would prefer it if you refrained from calling me a 'nasty bastard', for I have a father as much as you have one. –Draco Malfoy 

Ginny shrieked, dropping the note to the floor. _What have I done?_


	5. Uneasy Dreams

Jam 

Chapter Five - Uneasy Sleep

Colin came running into the bathroom, watching in amusement as Ginny flapped her arms about, dancing around the note in horror, clutching her head at the same time; she was causing her own headache.

"Practicing for a tribal dance?" he asked trying to suppress a chuckle. She let out a horrendous shriek upon seeing him standing in the doorway, promptly covering herself with another towel, her head still pounding. Her cheeks flushed to a bright red, giving her embarrassment away. Colin rolled his eyes, walking out of the bathroom; hadn't she wanted to sleep with him only nights before? The door slammed shut once he was out of harm's way.

He set himself to work about her kitchen. She had wound up spilling the contents of almost everything the previous night, scattering the empty jars across the table and counter top. With a wave of his wand, everything was put back into place, the room tidy as it ever was; which wasn't saying a lot.

He plopped down on the couch, lying against a pile of pillows. He was going to watch her all day if he had to; she would hurt herself if someone didn't. Just as her face was swimming in his head, she emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed. He goggled at her; she was beautiful even with a throbbing headache and a fear stricken face.

Her wide eyes looked into his, her hand dropping down, letting the note fall into his hands. He briefly scanned the note, laughing heartily.

"You were pissed, he had to have known that. It's only just a tease!" Colin smiled, pulling her down onto the couch next to him. He wrapped his arms tightly about her, cooing comforting things in her ear. When she didn't relax, he rubbed the tops of her arms gingerly. "Look Gin, he's just trying to scare you. Don't let him. Overpower him!" he boomed, which caused Ginny to flinch.

"Not so loud…" she whispered, covering her ears. His lips brushed the top of her head apologetically, hoping to coax a response from her.

Smiling, she wrapped her around his waist, placing her head on his chest. She did not kiss him, nor did she try to get him to. She was just content being held. She felt safe, as if Malfoy couldn't get her if she was wrapped in his arms, though she knew this wasn't true, she pretended it was. Her eyes fluttered closed… the sound of cars racing along the street outside her open window lulling her to sleep.

***

A warm wind whipped about Ginny's face, her body bobbing up and down with the current of the river beside her. The sunlight was amazingly bright, penetrating her eyelids. Her eyes fluttered open, immediately blinded by the orange sun. She raised her hand to cover the blast of sunlight, slowly sitting up.

She gasped, seeing that she was dressed in a bright pink bathing suit. Looking around, she saw nothing familiar, just water and a bank on each side... though none held anything of recognition. Placing her hand down underneath her, she felt a leather material caress her fingers. Looking down, she saw she was sitting on the front part of a Muggle speedboat.

Completely baffled, she went to turn around, but found she couldn't. Her head wouldn't let her. Feeling venerable, she curled herself into a ball, letting the boat take her where it wished. She was bored, and could do nothing about it. She hated the feeling of helplessness. Her teeth chewing thoughtfully on her tongue, she began looking around, trying to find out where she was.

There were a few bridges connecting one bank of the river to the other. Trees seemed to cover one bank, but were scarce on the other; buildings were the prominent objects. The sky was a bright blue, contrasting greatly with the many birds flying above. They were tiny black dots, flitting across the air.

The water in front of Ginny was like a sheet of ice, smooth and undisturbed. Little bits of the water flew up onto her face from the sides. She tried to wipe them away, but only more would come splashing up. As if the boat could see her dilemma, the front rose so the she was out of the water's reach. Smiling she placed her head on her knees.

__

Well, it's not so bad… at least it's warm…she thought, sighing to herself. Indeed it was warm, in the sun. The boat plunged into the shade, underneath the bridge. It seemed to anchor itself, causing the boat to drift with the waves that it had made moments before.

Shivering, Ginny pulled her body close to herself, rubbing her arms to warm them. Something cold and hard knocked up against her leg. She looked down to see what it was, but her vision blurred.

***

Ginny's eyes shot open, blinking for a moment. It took her a second to realize she was back in her flat, cuddled into her own bed. She was safe and sound, not stranded on a boat in the middle of nowhere. Slowly, she stood, taking a moment to catch her balance. Hearing someone pounding about her flat, she smiled, resolving to kiss Colin. _He's so sweet watching over me like this!_ She beamed inwardly, stumbling into the living room.

"Hello, did I wake you?" a female voice called. Ginny blinked, not believing who it was.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" she asked, a bit rudely. Luna blinked, giving Ginny one of her bigger smiles.

"Colin had to go in for a business meeting. He asked me to watch over you until he got back. I do say, you were having quite a fit in bed before, thrashing about as if your world was turned upside down," the blonde stated lamely, not even noticing Ginny's gaping mouth.

"How did you know that was what I was dreaming about?" Ginny snapped, her Wealey temper getting the better of her. _She knows too much for her own good!_

"It was in your horoscope," Luna smiled, holding up _The Quibbler_. Ginny smiled, relieved, muttering a thankful 'oh' before she walked into her kitchen to pour herself a glass of orange juice.

"Do you know what kind of meeting Colin was called in for?" she asked, emerging from the kitchen, a glass of orange juice close to her lips. She hastily took a sip, waiting for an answer.

"Just your normal business meeting," Colin smiled, striding into her flat. He kissed her on the cheek, guiding her over to the couch. "You need your rest, sit down."

Ginny didn't argue. It felt good sitting in her chair, her mind not troubled by anything. Luna had disapperated, though Ginny hadn't noticed. It was only a small detail that she thought was rather unimportant. Yawning, she pulled Colin down next to her.

"Hold me," she ordered, looking sleepily at him. He obliged, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. Smiling stupidly at him, dropping her orange juice, she collapsed; a small line of drool winding it's way down her face. Colin shook his head, wiping it away, but jumped with a start as she snorted, which was the beginning of her loud snores. He grunted, telling himself it was going to be a long day.

***

She was on the boat again, anchored in the same spot. Looking around, she saw no one there; and was, once again, stopped when she tried to look at the driver. _It will come in it's own time,_ she told herself, rather disappointed. Stretching her legs out on the cool leather, she prepared herself for a nap, though her eyes would not close.

She cursed her surroundings, feeling the sudden cold again, though it was not as harsh. She supposed she had grown accustomed to it in her subconscious. Wiggling about in the boat, she found she couldn't get comfortable. Standing up, she prepared to walk to the back of the boat, but she was blinded with darkness.

Collapsing onto the floor, she found it hard to breathe. Dragging herself across the rough plastic beneath her, she heaved herself onto the front seat where she had sat before. Her head was spinning in thousands of directions, making it hard for her to focus on where she was. Feeling nauseous, she bent over the side of the boat, letting the half digested food come spilling out of her mouth, burning her throat on it's way up.

Feeling the wave of sickness was over; she managed to bring her head back up to a frontal position, looking ahead of her into the now murky mist. She squinted, but could see nothing; the fog was looming over everything, impairing her vision. She felt the hard jar brush against her arm once more as she placed her hand next to her bottom. Turning to look, her head was forcefully snapped up.

***

"Purrow," her cat meowed in her ear, rubbing its sleek body against Ginny's side. She grumbled, petting her cat. It curled up into a ball in-between Ginny's legs.

Colin slid his head in the door, smiling as he saw she was awake. "Ah, good. You're awake…" he sat down beside her, caressing strands of her crimson hair. Lightly kissing her lips, he pulled away, touching a freckle on her nose with his finger.

"What do you want?" she asked, her mouth turned to a frown. Colin sighed, defeated.

"Malfoy invited me to dinner tomorrow night to discuss some business propositions and asked me to bring a date-"

"Not-uh! NO WAY COLIN! You know how much I hate him! How could you even ask me? I thought you knew me better than that…" Ginny spat, appalled, sitting straight up in her bed, a look of anger spread across her face.

"It's just dinner Ginny, besides, I'd be there the whole time to protect you," he affectionately nipped her chin with his hand, but she brushed it away, giving him a stern glare.

They broke their intent gaze upon hearing a quick rapping on her window. Silently, Colin pulled up the shades, opening the window. The same eagle owl that had delivered Ginny's letter before swooped inside, letting the letter fall on her head, swooping out the window once more.

Her eyes wide, she picked up the piece of parchment, tearing it open.

If you want to discuss the proposition you proposed to me last night, I recommend you accept his invitation for you will get none other. –D. Malfoy 

"All right, I'll come," Ginny said suddenly, looking up at Colin.


End file.
